Queenie Goldstein
. As Queenie is known to be younger, this places her earliest possible birthdate around June 1902, presuming Mrs Goldstein got pregnant again a month after having Porpentina (the soonest that is biologically possible) and had a normal nine-month gestation. She couldn't have been younger than 17 in 1926, as Ilvermorny students were not allowed to take their wands outside school according to Rappaport's Law, unless she broke the law. United States of America |died= |blood=Half-blood |marital= |alias= |title= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |hair=Strawberry blonde |eyes=Greyish green |skin=Light |hidef= |family= *Mr Goldstein (father) † *Mrs Goldstein (mother) † *Porpentina Scamander (sister) *Newt Scamander (brother-in-law) *At least one nephew or niece *Anthony Goldstein (distant relative)[https://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/632611629843263488 (any rlation to Anthony Goldstein) Yes (but distant).] posted by JKR on Twitter on 15 August 2015 |hidem= |animagus= |boggart= |wand=Unknown length, wood and core |patronus= |hidea=hide |job=Desk job in the Wand Permit Office"[http://www.ew.com/article/2016/08/05/fantastic-beasts-queenie Fantastic Beasts reveals a new magical power]" from Entertainent Weekly |house= |loyalty=*Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *Magical Congress of the United States of America *Goldstein family }} Queenie GoldsteinWell, I think it's widely known that that characters of (Porpen)tina and Queenie are sisters, but not that their surname is Goldstein. posted by JKR on Twitter on 15 August 2015 was an American witch."Everything we know about ‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’" at Boston.com She was the younger sister of Porpentina Goldstein and the sister-in-law of Newt Scamander. Biography Early life Queenie was born somewhere in the United States of America in 1902 or later. She had at least one sibling, an older sister, Porpentina..@MaddieDUHx Queenie's younger. by J.K. Rowling on Twitter"Kate Upton, Saoirse Ronan, Dakota Fanning Eyed for J.K. Rowling’s ‘Fantastic Beasts’ Trilogy (Exclusive)" at The Wrap The sisters lost their mother and father when they were young due to Dragon Pox. Afterwards, they were left to "raise each other," an experience that lead them to share a very deep bond into adulthood.Behind-the-scenes video from the official account on Twitter Both sisters attended Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.@emmalineonline1 Newt's a Hufflepuff, but the other heroes went to the American school of wizardry (and yes, I know their houses). by J.K. Rowling on Twitter They may have been of Jewish heritage.J. K. Rowling revealed in a tweet that Anthony Goldstein was Jewish. Since she has also confirmed that Anthony is distantly related to Porpentina and Queenie, it is possible that the sisters were Jewish as well. Later life Queenie landed a menial desk job in the Wand Permit Office at the Magical Congress of the United States of America sometime after leaving Ilvermorny.See this image of Porpentina Goldstein's MACUSA identification card on display as part of a prop exhibition in Japan. Porpentina worked as an Auror, but after she used magic intended to harm N.S.P.S. leader Mary Lou Barebone, she was demoted to a position in the same department as Queenie."'Fantastic Beasts' Character Descriptions Revealed" (Porpentina "Tina" Goldstein) from Entertainment Weekly"Everything we've learned about ‘Fantastic Beasts' this week" from In 1926, Queenie was sharing a brownstone at 679 West 24th Street in New York City with her sister,"‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’: 43 Things to Know about the New Wizarding World Story" from Collider"'Fantastic Beasts' Character Descriptions Revealed" (Queenie Goldstein) from Entertainment Weekly when the pair were introduced to the soon-to-be famous British magizoologist and author Newt Scamander. Porpentina eventually married Newt and moved with him to the United Kingdom. (real-world book)' Personality and traits Queenie was a free-spirited, kind-hearted woman, and was noted for her beauty, being described as a "bombshell". She was very empathic and skilled in the art of Legilimency which sometimes affected her relationship with others but deepened the one she shared with her sister. She was also considered very brave. Magical abilities and skills * [[Legilimency|'''Legilimency]]: Queenie was a very accomplished Legilimens who could look deep down into the story of someone if she really wanted to which could sometimes be a lot for her to take on.Queenie's powers are 'a lot to take on', says actress Alison Sudol Possessions *'Wand': Queenie's wand is made from an unknown wood and core. It was described it as "sexy" and with an Art Deco-inspired design. - News: "Meet wand designer Molly Sole: a real-world Ollivander", by The Pottermore Correspondent *'Chadwick's Charms': A seven-volume series of Charms textbooks written by Chadwick Boot and used at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tina and Queenie Goldstein owned these books while living in an apartment together. *'The Witch's Friend': A monthly American wizarding women's interest magazine that was published in the early 20th century. Tina and Queenie Goldstein apparently subscribed to this magazine, owning the September 1925 issue. *'The Flap of the Cape': A wizarding book written by Abigail R. Cankus. Tina and Queenie Goldstein owned these books while living in an apartment together. Gallery QueenieGoldstein.png FB-TRL2-7.jpg Tina and Queenie.jpg Queenie and Jacob.jpg Queenie smiling Fantastic Beasts CC Trailer WM.JPG Fantasic Beasts Comic Con Poster.jpg Fantastic Beasts Sisters.jpg Fantastic Beasts Final Poster.jpg FB-TRL3-89638r.jpg FB-TRL3-88333r.jpg QueenieWand.png Fantastic Beasts - IMAX special event poster.jpg FB-00599A.jpg FB-02998r.jpg FB-JB-00533r.jpg FB-JB-00597r.jpg CvyUcKuUAAE0S43.jpg FB-03052.jpg Fantastic-Beasts-and-Where-to-Find-them-Character-Posters-8.jpg CwCEAPYW8AAkyTk.jpg Behind the scenes *Alison Sudol is set to play the role of Queenie in the upcoming film series Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them."'Harry Potter" Spinoff 'Fantastic Beasts' to Star Singer-Songwriter Alison Sudol" at The Hollywood Reporter Appearances * Notes and references es:Queenie Goldstein fr:Queenie Goldstein pl:Queenie Goldstein ru:Куини Голдстейн Category:American individuals Category:Females Queenie Category:Half-bloods Category:Ilvermorny students Category:Legilimens Category:Magical Congress of the United States of America employees Category:Orphans Category:Wizards